


"Looking through a new set of eyes"

by TheFunkySauce



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen, blindinnitAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunkySauce/pseuds/TheFunkySauce
Summary: A fiction about the "blindinnitAU" created by @Impcraig on Instagram.l i n k : https://www.instagram.com/impcraig/?hl=en
Kudos: 31





	"Looking through a new set of eyes"

“Looking through a new set of eyes”

Tommy stood in the middle of what he had been told was a snowy plain. He couldn’t exactly tell where he was, all he could do was listen and feel. Tommy heard the rustling of his hood, covering his head. He felt the warm sheep wool on the inside of his thick coat tickle his skin. His bandana around his neck was pushed against him by the blowing wind and the cold nipped at his exposed skin. He held his sword backwards and diagonally with his left hand. He heard Techno and Phil talking from a distance, gathering wood he presumed. He wondered if they were watching him. Tommy hoped they were in case he was attacked.

“I am going a little further!”, Tommy called out to the two, not sure if he was even facing them

“Don’t go too far!”, He heard Phil cry out in response.

Tommy nodded and took a few cautious steps forward. He lowered his sword into the snow and pushed it gently through it. Tommy felt the resistance the snow put up with his blade and smiled. This way he wouldn’t fall into a cave opening. He continued to move forward slowly through the snow, which had been getting a bit deeper as he went along. Tommy stopped and listened. He couldn’t hear the rustling of the spruce tree’s leaves, weighted down by the snow. Tommy sighed and thought to himself. He could still feel the tingling on his face from that day.

“Dream! Dream please!”, Tommy cried out.

The green figure approached him and lit a stick of TNT and held it to Tommy’s face. He gripped the neck of his red and white shirt.

“I’ve had enough Tommy, drop your shit! Now!”, Dream yelled in Tommy’s face, his own hidden by the smile on his mask. 

“Dream please! Please no!”, Tommy refused, trying to escape Dream’s grip.

“Drop it all!” Dream yelled once again, forgetting the lit stick of TNT as it neared the end of its fuse.

“Dream!”, Tommy yelled, looking at the stick in fear.

Dream noticed the small fuse coming to the end of its line, nearing the explosive gunpowder in the tube. He dropped it in front of Tommy and took a few hastily steps back before the TNT exploded.

“Tommy!”, Dream yelled.

Tommy couldn’t hear or see anything, his vision was completely black and his ears ringed. His face burned and tears stung the tender flesh on his face. His mouth couldn’t open and what used to be his voice could only produce soft whimpers of pain.

Dream stood up from the blast, his mask had cracked in the explosion and exposed the side of his face, his face meeting contact with the light of the sun.

“Tommy?!”, He called, waving his hand in front of the child’s face without reaction.

Dream panicked, His brother and father would be here soon. So Dream ran. He ran back to his mountain base quickly before he was caught.

Tommy stood in the middle of the warm grassy plain for what he calculated was more than a few hours. He could talk now and hear a bit but he was still in pain. He called out for Wilbur, Tubbo. Anyone. Nobody had came yet. He had stopped crying at least, the salt stuck to his face though, causing the burning sensation to be worse in some areas. Tommy could do nothing but stand there and wait for someone to eventually find him.

Tommy snapped back to the present, the cold tickling the scars on his face. He decided to continue walking, putting his sword a bit deeper into the snow. Tommy heard Phil and Techno had gotten a bit closer and wondered how they were doing with the wood collection. Their idle chat suggested they may be near done but Tommy still continued forward. He stopped once more and listened. The howling of the wind filled his ears and snow hit his skin. His attention was grabbed at the sound of snow crunching. Tommy swiftly brought his sword up to the direction of the noise, almost pointing towards it with the tip of the sword. The footsteps ran further away. Must’ve been a snow fox or other creature. Not a monster though, it was scared by Tommy too easily. He lowered his sword and retreated back into his memories.

“Techno! Techno, I found him!”, he heard a familiar voice yell through the ringing.

He felt the skin of a human grab his hand and felt the wind being pushed by someone who had ran over to his side.

“Tommy? Tommy can you hear me?”, Phil called out to Tommy.

He could barely hear him and his breathing increased at a rapid rate, scared of who was actually there, unsure if it was really Phil or not.

“Tommy mate, calm down. You’re not alone”, Phil said with a reassuring voice.

“Can you hear me?”, Phil asked the child.

“Y-yes… barely”, Tommy added, tears forming again.

“Phil, I am scared”, Tommy said with a shaky breath.

“Don't be. I am here with you. Techno is here too”, Phil said.

“Wilbur is out collecting supplies and medicine”, Techno’s deep voice stated.

Tommy nodded slowly. He felt around for Phil’s hand or arm until he found it and clutched it. He was still scared. Dream was out there and he could still be hurt by him.

Techno struggled with his voices all the time. They constantly wanted blood or filled his mind with “E” as if the letter was some God to them. Now though, they wanted him to be a brother, more than he already was. He looked down into the Child's eyes. They were usually a light vibrant blue but now, there was no trace of the color.

“Tommy, while your face is healing we should completely cover your face”, Techno said, ripping off the fabric from a white banner he had accidentally made and not thrown out yet. He began to wrap the makeshift bandages from the banner around Tommy’s head, covering his eyes. The child winced.

“Techno, be careful please”, Phil warned his son.

Techno nodded and loosened the bandages a little before tying them off with a knot. He threw his own jacket over Tommy and pulled his red hood over his hair.

“There, you look much more threatening now too”, Techno said, knowing it would appeal to Tommy’s standards.

The child's scarred face lit up at his comment in excitement.

“Phil is that true?!”, Tommy asked, his voice projecting his pride in Techno’s statement.

“Yes, you do look a bit more threatening Tommy”, Phil said with a sigh.

Tommy let out a cheer of excitement and he was brought once again to the present. Tommy turned around and listened for Techno and Phil. Once he heard their voices he began to work his way to them. His sword led the way for him, getting closer and closer to Techno and Phil’s voices.

“Tommy?”, He heard Techno’s voice ask.

“Techno? Phil?”, He called back, pinpointing their location.

He felt a gentle hand come onto his shoulder, It was Techno’s hand. He had learned to be able to recognize Techno and Phil’s hand shape.  
“What’s up Tommy? Heard anything yet?”, Techno asked.

Tommy shook his head. According to Techno, Phil had been jumped by a few of the L’manburg leaders when he was in retirement. Tommy found it strange that Techno had this protective side to him but maybe he just had not been too observant before and now he sees it. Tommy felt Techno leave his side, presumably to go get Phil. Unless he was testing him again.

Techno walked around his small house. He looked at the child in front of him, starring unknowingly towards the wall. Techno sighed. He’d have to teach Tommy how to fight like this. 

“Well Tommy, now that you can’t see you’ve got to trust every single sense if you want to survive. Be on guard all the time”, Techno said, seeing that Tommy’s sword was down.

Tommy quickly corrected himself and began to listen to his surroundings. They seemed to be louder than usual, maybe from him not using his eyes. 

“Every sound can be a Threat, or a friend, or…”, Techno said, raising his sword and taking a swing at Tommy.

The child gasped and quickly moved his sword to block Techno’s attack, pushing against the brute’s strength with his own.

Techno laughed and lowered his sword. He rubbed the child’s golden hair, something he had been doing forever since he and Phil would go out for training. 

“You’re much better than expected kid. Listen to the sounds and you’ll be fine” Techno said.

Tommy came back to his time once more and began to walk off again. He stood in the snow and listened to his environment.

Tubbo had been watching the entire time, not able to hear much of the conversation with whoever was out there but he was able to see the hooded figure standing in the middle of the snow field with no reason. 

“Who is that?”, Ranboo asked in a hushed tone to the President of L’manburg.

The enderman had been crouched behind a bush next to Tubbo. Ranboo and Tubbo found Tommy’s exile place but did not find Tommy anywhere, just a crater in the ground from what looked like to be an explosion. 

“I don’t know, they’ve been out there for hours maybe. Stay here though”, Tubbo said as he slipped out from the cover of the bush.

Ranboo nervously nodded and let the President walk into the field, his suit blowing in the wind. Tubbo approached the hooded figure, snow crunching under his feet.

“Hel-”, Tubbo began before he was cut off by the quick slash of a sword.

Tubbo yelped in surprise and looked at the hooded figure. His upper face was completely covered with bandages and golden hair came from the depths of his hood.

“Who are you?”, Tubbo asked, fear crawling in him.

“I could ask the same for you”, Tommy replied to whoever was in front of him coldly.

Tubbo’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice that came from the figure, “No way”, he thought.

“Tommy?”

The figure, obviously caught off guard, dropped his sword and reached for his bandages. Light lavender eyes peered out from them and a severely scarred face but recognizable face followed.

“Tubbo?”

“Tommy! Your… Your face! And your eyes! A-are you… Blind?”, Tubbo asked, a lump in his throat growing and tears forming.

Tommy gave a single chuckle, “heh… Yeah”.

Tommy felt a warm mass slam into his chest, what he assumed was his friend hugging him. He could feel the President shaking as he sobbed.

“Tommy I am sooooo sorry”, Tubbo said into his shoulder

Silence followed for a few seconds before Tommy said, “No Tubbo, Its Dreams. It’s not your fault”

Tubbo took a few tentative steps back and looked up at his best friend. Flashbacks to the day when Tubbo exiled Tommy filled his head. Of course it was his fault, he was the one who exiled Tommy in the first place.

“Yeah! It’s always Dream”, Tubbo said, sounding convinced.

Tubbo took a second to think but he already knew what he was going to say. He wanted his friend back, no matter what.  
“Tommy, Let’s go home… to L’manburg?”, Tubbo said, asking his right hand man to come back.

Out of the corner of his eye Tubbo saw two figures emerge from the swirling snow. One was short with tall and dark wings and the other was tall and wore a crown, a deer over their shoulder. Tubbo knew exactly who they were and panic began to freeze the President.

“What are you doing here?”, Techno’s voice filled the plain as he and Phil came from behind Tommy.

The Piglin pulled a loaded crossbow from his inventory and the Angel nocked an arrow in his bow.

“You are not welcome here, Leave before I crush you”, Techno threatened.

Tubbo saw the Piglin’s expression was angry and serious, unlike when he blew him up at the Festival. The Festival. The memory came back to him, ensuing further panic and terror.

“Tubbo!”, Ranboo yelled as he came out from behind his cover.

“Tommy?”, Phil started, “Do you want to really go with someone who betrayed you, exiled you?”

“Tommy?”, Tubbo asked hoping Tommy would come with him.

“Tubbo… you banned me from L’manburg. None of you cared for me there and nobody there misses me! You would have visited if you did. I could’ve kept my eyesight if you just visited. That place is no longer my home Tubbo, not anymore. And that's okay! It's your home. My home is here. I am already home Tubbo”, Tommy said, his words almost like poison in Tubbo’s viens.

“T-tommy?”, Tubbo asked, fearing the worst.

A sharp pain ran up Tubbo’s arm as the tip of an arrow pierced his upper arm, lodging itself in his muscle. Tears were forming before but now they feel hastily down his cheeks, almost like they were trying to escape the pain. Ranboo’s voice called his name and footsteps rushed towards him.

“Final warning”, Techno said as he reloaded his crossbow and held the contraption to the bleeding President’s face, “Leave my property, Government is not welcome here”

Ranboo grabbed Tubbo’s hand and purple filled their vision. It parted to show they were in the center of L’manburg. Ranboo gasped for air from the long teleport. He hadn’t travelled that far by teleporting before and exhaustion clasped his body. The other citizens rushed to help the two.

Tommy heard the vwooping of an enderman teleporting, he guessed it was Ranboo. Tommy sighed and wrapped the bandages around his head again, flipping his hood over and turning to follow his new family back to their home. Where he belonged.


End file.
